


美妙的误会

by TracyTree



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyTree/pseuds/TracyTree
Summary: Tom和Harrison是两个傻瓜，喜欢着彼此，却都以为自己是单恋。





	美妙的误会

**Author's Note:**

> 不虐，傻白甜。

* * *

 Harrison现在心里有一点别扭。

他看着走在前面的Tom与Zendaya开心地笑着，大声谈论着采访中遇到的趣事，间或抱怨一句LA该死的炎热天气。因为距离很近，有时两个人的手在不经意间轻轻贴在一起，又马上迅速滑开。一丝或有或无的暧昧氤氲在二人周围。

多么登对的两个人，Harrison默默想着，登对到把自己这个老朋友都忘到九霄云外去了。即使心里清楚Tom与Zendaya只是单纯的朋友关系，他依然不可抑制地感到一阵难以言明的烦躁。

“喂，你们吃不吃冰淇淋？天气实在太热了！”Harrison忽然喊道。

“好啊好啊，冰淇淋店在哪里？我们走我们走！”走在Harrison身边的Jacob最先积极响应。Jacob是个年轻的演员，身材微胖，有一双时刻充满了笑意的眼睛，是一位非常好相处的伙伴。

Tom和Zendaya笑着回过头来，看向Harrison的方向。

“我就不吃了，”Zendaya率先开口，做了个鬼脸，“热量太高啦！”

“虽然我很想吃，mate，但是，你知道的，饮食控制那些见鬼的东西。”Tom随后说道，遗憾地摇了摇头。

“好吧，你们在外面稍等一下，我们马上回来。”虽然好友做出了非常理智的决定，Harrison却不知为何心下一阵失落。

‘他现在和你不一样了，Harrison。’有一个声音暗暗地说道。’他现在是和Zendaya一样的大明星了，都需要控制饮食的。’

Harrison甩了甩头，尽力赶走这些阴暗的想法。他深吸一口气，朝Jacob挑挑眉头，一边露出一个大笑，一边单手推开冰淇淋店的大门。“走吧，哥们儿！”他热情地喊道，故意提高音量，显出快活的样子。

他知道自己这样想不对。Tom是个有才华的演员，现在他遇到了自己的机会，认识了许多优秀的同行，自己应该为他感到高兴才对。虽然他是Tom的童年旧友，二人感情深厚，可Tom也需要认识更多的朋友——尤其是在Hollywood打拼的英国年轻演员们，天知道朋友的帮助有多重要。现在他认识了Zendaya和Jacob，并且因为他们本都是十分亲善的人，自然情谊日渐深厚。这有什么好别扭的，Harrison？你看看你自己，又在犯什么病呢？

‘哦？真的只是朋友吗？我是说，Tom和Zendaya？’那个声音又出现了，显出一副挑衅的意味。’而且，就算不是Zendaya，Hollywood那么多厉害的帅哥美女，你又有什么资本做他最好的朋友呢，Harrison？’

好吧，他好像还真没什么资本，除了认识Tom的时间比较久。

‘你也不过是陪着Tom玩闹的伙计而已了，Harrison。他的一生挚友，他的灵魂伴侣……那得是什么样的人物？你以为拿鲭鱼甩过他的脸1，就得到了一直站在他身边的权利？’

心底蔓延的酸涩愈发厉害，Harrison眨了眨干涩的眼睛，默默低头吃一口手中的甜筒。

薄荷味儿的，Tom不太爱吃。

他的眼前忽然不再是繁华的LA、布置温馨的冰淇淋店；他恍惚间感觉自己回到了London，来到中学2门口那家冰淇淋店。那天Tom破天荒地有空来学校上课，Harrison为此开心许久。放了学，兴致高昂的两人迫不及待地蹿出了学校，途径那家冰淇淋店时，Tom拽着Harrison的衣领就往里走。

“干嘛，干嘛，你放手！”脾气温和的Harrison被老友的粗鲁举动弄得摸不着头脑。

“嘿伙计，我们俩可好久没一起吃过这家Gelateria Danieli3了！去尝尝嘛！”

被拖进冰淇淋店的Harrison温柔地翻起一个白眼，习惯性地容忍了好友的胡闹。他挑了一个榛子&巧克力酱的，Tom则点了一个薄荷味棉花糖的。Harrison看向手里的冰淇淋，醇香顺滑的巧克力酱上撒着细密的榛子碎，棕色的冰淇淋上带着勺子刮出的细纹，整个都散发着诱人的气息——好吧，Tom这个小混蛋是对的，来冰淇淋店真是个正确的选择。

可还不等Harrison一口咬下去享受一番，Tom就捷足先登了——一张还沾着绿色的薄荷冰淇淋奶油的嘴猛地在Harrison眼前放大，停在他的冰淇淋面前，然后迅速地张开、贪婪地咬下一大口。

“嘿！”Harrison立马不满地抱怨起来，“吃你自己的去！”

“哇！Haz你这个太好吃了，咱俩换吧，我不想吃薄荷的了！”

“WT——”还不待Harrison结束一句脏话，Tom就毫不客气地一把抢过他的冰淇淋，然后把自己的塞进他的手心。

“我最爱你啦Haz！”眯起一边的眼睛冲Harrison讨好地眨了眨，Tom的小嘴像抹了蜜一样撒了个娇。

行，Tom Holland，你行。瞬间没脾气的Harrison在心底感叹一句，慢慢吃起了手中的薄荷棉花糖冰淇淋。其实还挺好吃的，勉强原谅这个小混蛋了。

唔，当然，二十分钟后，Tom Holland被挚友抹了一脸绿色的薄荷奶油，狼狈地走出冰淇淋店的事，都是后话了。

这就是Tom了。他们几乎是一见如故，一起嬉戏玩闹，一起陪伴对方成长，这样已经过了五六年的光景，逐渐成为彼此生命中最贴心、也是最重要的人，甚至已经与对方的家人熟的没皮没脸。Harrison本以为他们会一直这样好下去，一起变成挺着啤酒肚的中年男人，再一起变成老掉了牙的白发老爷爷。也许他们都会结婚，拥有自己的家庭；也许他们不会。但可以确定的一点是，他们会一直陪伴在彼此身边，永远不会疏远。

可现在，Harrison突然不再确定这一点了。

他甚至不再确定自己是否想和Tom做朋友。

是的，这是一个可怕的发现；可Harrison是个诚实的人，他知道不该对自己的内心有所隐瞒。他注意到自己那些远超过友情的关心与不合常理的占有欲了；并且一旦开始注意，他就愈发地感到事情的不对劲。

Tom在挨近他说笑话的时候，他开始为一些细节分心——Tom上下扇动的细长睫毛，一开一合的粉色薄唇，微微鼓起的脸颊，笑起来时眼角温柔的细纹；

Tom在和片场演员对戏的时候，他也开始分心——他为什么和Laura靠的那样近？他为什么对着Zendaya那样笑，他都没对我那样笑过。天哪，这幕戏真的要他亲自拍吗，太危险了。哦，Tom，摔得疼不疼……天哪。

更别提Tom和他的新朋友们玩儿在一起的时候，简直是对Harrison的折磨。

他忽然开始觉得，心底的那片挥之不去的酸涩，是一种醋意。

Harrison也不想承认，可这极有可能是真的——他喜欢上了自己最好的哥们儿Tom；可悲的是，Tom绝不可能也对自己抱有同样的感情。

‘是啊，看看他周围的人们，再看看你。’

Harrison感到自己的眼睛愈发酸胀起来。他捧着手中的薄荷冰淇淋，一言不发地推开冰淇淋店的门。LA的阳光此时有些过于刺眼了，他赶忙用手胡乱揉一把眼睛，深深吐出一口气。

再一次企图忽视脑子里乱七八糟的念头。Harrison抬起头来，看向门外，准备走到街上，却在突然之间，被一股寒意攥住了心脏；那寒冷的力量之大，几乎将他的心捏碎——

他看见Tom的头与Zendaya亲密地靠在一起，二人一脸傻笑地正在自拍。

  

* * *

 

Tom最近也有些烦躁，与Harrison在一起的时候。

别误会，Harrison一如既往的亲切体贴，待他一如既往的好，没什么可挑剔的。只是这几天，Tom莫名地感到Harrison与自己之间似乎有一些疏离的意味——那些亲密的小举动，只有二人分享的悄悄话，还有默契的对视，忽然都消失了。他和Harrison变得像一对再普通不过的好友一样，没有任何特殊的地方。可能，本也不该有什么特殊之处吧……你还想要什么呢，Tom Holland？他默默质问自己。Harrison用这么多时间陪伴自己，你究竟还有什么不知足的地方？不应该奢求更多了。Harrison也在慢慢长大，他们都在渐渐成熟起来；而成熟的标志，就是抛弃那些小孩子气的幼稚习惯，变得独立、强大，同时为对方留有礼貌的距离。

可惜Tom不想要什么该死的礼貌的距离。老天，他几乎就靠那些亲昵的小瞬间活着了；而现在，Harrison残忍地夺走了它们，且对自己的残忍毫无察觉。

他必须承认，自己从小就是个心思细腻敏感的孩子；这一点直到现在也没有改变。有时这是个优点，便于他快速掌握剧本中角色的心理活动，从而恰当生动地进行表演。可有时，比如现在，就是个致命的缺点。他的心情因为这些细小的发现变得忧郁起来，却不敢显现他的伤感与失落，只得用夸张的大笑和不间断的交谈来掩饰。这样做很累，也很伤人，可Tom别无选择。

因为他清楚自己永远也无法找回旧时光的美好，正如他永远不可能得到Harrison。

 

Tom与身边的Zendaya聊着天，LA的骄阳热辣辣地炙烤在二人脸上，气氛轻松而惬意。他们等在冰淇淋店的外面，谈论着接下来的通告与安排。就在这时，高个子的漂亮女孩突然注意到不远处的一个雕像。

“嘿，快看啊，Tom，那不是Spidey吗！”Zendaya眼前一亮，兴奋地叫道。

顺着女孩子手指的方向看去，Tom发现了一家漫画书店门口的蜘蛛侠雕像。那是个做工精良、十分逼真的塑像，更令人开心的是，这个蜘蛛侠穿着的制服，看起来正是Tom Holland他自己出演的那个版本。心中的苦涩因为这个发现而淡却一些，Tom发自内心地露出一个高兴的笑容。

“咱们应该去合个影，和它！”发现好友的情绪明显雀跃起来，Zendaya立刻提出了这个建议。她是个很聪明的女孩子，虽然Tom这一路和她聊得很开心，可她看得出来有事情压在他的心里，折磨着他。Tom保持这个状态好几天了，Zendaya也不知道原因，但她真心实意地想做些什么，让她的朋友开心起来。

“好啊，走吧！”Tom充满活力地叫了一声，与Zendaya一起冲向那个塑像。两个人掏出手机来，对着镜头一阵搞怪，摆出各种各样的pose，玩儿的不亦乐乎。

“嘿，我觉得，作为蜘蛛侠电影中的MJ，我有必要和它拍一张亲昵的照片儿！”上蹿下跳的间歇，Zendaya忽然大声提议，并把手机塞进Tom的手中，引来男孩的爽朗大笑。

“但是，你的身边可站着一个活生生的Spider-Man本人呢！要拍也是和我拍！”顽皮地撅起嘴巴，Tom举着手机迅速贴近Zendaya，伸一只手搂住女孩的肩膀，同时冲着镜头露出挑逗的表情，一连按了好几次快门，惹得怀里的女孩咯咯直笑。

 

Tom却忽然恍惚起来。

他的思绪不知怎的一下子回到几年前复仇者联盟首映的时候，想起那时的Harrison和自己也想现在这样疯狂自拍过*。彼时的他们尚且是两个疯疯癫癫的毛头小子，得知复仇者联盟上映的消息，这两个迷弟激动坏了，差点没一起掀了学校的房顶。当时他们两人一放学就一起冲出校门儿，也不管隔天还有历史小测要应付，撒丫子在街道上一路狂奔到最近的电影院。

Tom还记得他侧过脸看了Harrison一脸，看到他跑得气喘吁吁、脸色发红，那双绿色的眼睛闪着愉悦的光芒，浑身上下都是独属于少年的活力。

心头一热，他感到本就激动的心情变得更加高昂，话痨的天性促使他开始满嘴跑火车：“嘿，Harrison，你猜怎么着，等以后我要是有机会和RDJ这样的大明星合作，一定第一个给你要一份签名！”

旁边的少年闻言扭头看向他，脚下却丝毫不慢。彼时的Harrison还没被Tom带的变成一个小混蛋，他眼神真挚地看向他的朋友，露出一个大而坚定的笑脸：“我相信一定会有那么一天的，Tom。你这样才华横溢，一定会有好的机会的！谢谢你了，哥们儿！”

脸上一阵发热，本来只是随口扯个皮，没想到Harrison不仅相信了，而且认可并鼓励了他，真是太贴心太温暖了。Tom感到胸中缓缓淌过一阵暖流，四肢百骸都在这暖意中舒服起来。那天伦敦是有些阴的，飘着细雨，冷风阵阵；不过他却忽然感到暖和起来，像晒在太阳底下那样惬意。

大概从那时起，Harrison就成为了Tom的best mate，他的Thing 2，再也不会改变。

这两个小孩子跑到了电影院，买好票后，又不安分地窜到了街对面的漫画书店，一口气买了好几本Marvel的Avengers系列。因为复仇者上映，漫画书店门口摆放了钢铁侠的等身塑像。Tom看见它的时候眼睛的瞪大了。

“Harrison！那是IronMan诶！我们快去合影！！”说罢，不待好友反应过来，就扯住他的肩膀，推推搡搡地凑到了塑像跟前。他忘记了当时一共拍了多少张造型奇怪、表情夸张的自拍了，数量一定很多；不过相同的是每一张照片里Tom和Harrison都亲密地靠在一起，两人的脸颊相贴，细软的头发互相磨蹭着，笑得无忧无虑。

想到这里，Tom的鼻尖突然一酸，眼中涌上一小点雾气。现在他能要到RDJ的签名了，他如果想，RDJ能给他签上一打儿；事实上，RDJ的家他都去过好几次了*。可是现在的Harrison再不会把头与自己靠得那么近了。虽然他们还是会发对方的照片与视频，却都保持着礼貌的距离，不显出任何过分亲昵的样子。Harrison甚至在很少冲自己无忧无虑的大笑了——当然他总是笑着的，但却是小小的克制的微笑，不达眼底，眼角没有愉悦的细纹，鼻子也不会开心地皱起来。他冷静克制地与自己说话，脸上挂着亲切有礼的微笑，一如既往的体贴与关切。

可这令Tom心碎。

 

Tom感到自己无法再继续拍下去了，便放下手臂，冲Zendaya露出一个笑脸，示意他们应该结束了。善良的女孩儿察觉到他情绪的微小变化，没有多言，只是理解地冲他眨眨眼，然后从他怀中抽身而出。

他不明白为什么Harrison突然对自己的态度起了变化。但敏感的天性令他不由自主地想到前一阵子他接受的一个访谈*。

那是一个整蛊访谈，主持人尽向他提些荒谬可笑的问题，脸上却一派严肃正经。那是个下午，他本就因鼻窦炎*尚未痊愈而昏昏沉沉，根本无力招架主持人奇怪的脑回路，只得被他逗得一愣一愣的，在镜头前出尽洋相。

更令他沮丧的是，主持人告诉他，实际上他认识Tom的“best mate”Harrison，并且与Harrison关系非常要好。他甚至告诉他，Harrison觉得Tom变了，不再喜欢Tom了。

尽管已经大概清楚主持人是在愚弄他，Tom却难以抑制地感到一阵恐慌。他心中那个敏感而不自信的角落忽然使他认为，也许这个傻里傻气的主持人说对了一件事——Harrison现在不再喜欢Tom了，因为他变了，变得不再想原来的他自己，变成了一个大混蛋*。他在尽力控制着自己不要摆出什么明星架子，可是也许什么时候粗心大意地伤害到了Harrison？只是一向贴心的Harrison没有指出来罢了。或许Tom自己现在真的已经十分混蛋，且令人鄙视。

在那一刻，他辛苦支持的笑脸完全消失了；即使对着镜头，Tom也无力伪装一分一秒，哪怕他是极好的演员。

在那间演播室，Tom坐在椅子上，心中冰凉一片，感到极度的难过与惶恐。谢天谢地，他好歹没让眼泪掉出来。

 

大概自己真的要早日学会接受现实，Tom失落地想着，否则活在幻想中的自己迟早要被身边的人尽数抛弃。

深深吸一口气，眨眨圆圆的棕色眼睛，把那点雾气尽力赶了回去。Tom抬头看向冰淇淋店的方向，寻觅着Harrison的身影。

他一下找看到了，却在与Harrison目光相接的那一刻，心中一疼，呼吸一窒。

Harrison正用他那双漂亮的绿眼睛看着他，带着冷漠疏离，与一点愤怒；他的嘴巴紧紧地抿在一起，下颌僵硬不已。

Harrison看起来生气了，并且是因为Tom生气了。

* * *

 

注释：

1、Tom Holland上传于Ins的一段视频。

2、The BRIT School for Performing Arts and Technology

3、店名真实，事件虚构。

4、此处不确定时间线是否正确。

5、事件真实。

6、事件真实，时间线不确定是否正确。

7、事件真实，时间线大概率不正确。Tom Holland在拍摄Spiderman: Homecoming初期因动作戏导致鼻窦炎发作，并去医院就诊。诊断sinus infection的过程中，他还被发现脑后部一根血管异常，但并无大碍。检查过程中，Tom Holland坦言他度过了非常焦虑的几个小时，担心他的生命安全。

8、Tom的原话是“big dick”。

* * *

TBC.

 


End file.
